1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument file system which can simply and exactly prepare or assemble surgical instrument sets used for various operations performed in hospitals in response to the surgical procedure (type of operation) performed. More particularly, it relates to a surgical instrument file system in which an optically readable code mark such as a bar code is attached to the surgical instrument. A surgical instrument list for the surgical procedure is stored in a computer. The bar code or other symbol is read with a reader and inputted into the computer, by which surgical instrument is compared with the surgical instrument list stored in the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A huge number of surgical instruments are used in hospitals. Particularly in recent times, advances in medical technology have made highly sophisticated surgical operations possible. As a result, the type and number of surgical instruments used for surgical operations has increased greatly as compared with conventional ones. The management and preparation of such a huge number of these surgical instruments requires much labor.
Hitherto, the surgical instruments have generally been handled as shown in FIG. 1: They are cleaned after operation, sorted, and then stored in an instrument cabinet. After that, the instruments are assembled in accordance with the type of surgical operation, and subjected to sterilization processing. Before being used for operation, the instruments are unpacked.
Since many types and sizes of surgical instruments are used for an operation, the work from sorting to assembly in accordance with the surgical procedure requires expert knowledge. Therefore, this work is usually done by skilled nurses.
If such work is done by skilled nurses, however, a shortage of nurses results which omits the time spent for nursing and operating room assisting, the intrinsic jobs of nurses.
Further, due to the recent advances in medical technology the number of types of surgical instruments and the total number of instruments have increased. In addition there are many instruments of similar shape. Therefore, it is difficult for even skilled nurses to assemble surgical instrument sets in accordance with the surgical procedure.
Moreover, a surgical instrument usually has several familiar names in addition to its formal name. Therefore, it is difficult to correctly assemble surgical instrument sets only by name. If the surgical instruments can be assembled and prepared by a person who has no such expert knowledge as nurses have, nurses can do their intrinsic jobs, which serves to the shortage of nurses.
Because recent advances in medical technology have resulted in increases in the total number of surgical instruments, if it can be confirmed that a complete set of surgical instruments has been prepared for the surgical procedure, the safety of the surgical operation can be enhanced.
Further, if the shape of the surgical instrument as well as its name can be confirmed by means of a picture, the instruments required for the operation can be prepared correctly, even if the formal name or the shape of the surgical instrument is not exactly known.
If a surgical instrument is not selected by its name, but inversely the name of instrument is discovered from its shape, it is possible to prepare surgical instrument sets even if the name of the instrument is unknown. Also, the name of the surgical instrument can be found so that even a novice can learn the names of surgical instruments in a short time.